You're my Happy Ending
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Daryl finds Carol washing off all that mud after escaping Terminus Prompt. CARYL


AN: so I'm really starting to like prompts. This one comes from my friend Vicki she wanted Daryl to find Carol cleaning off all that mud we see on her in the promo pics. I was going to try to make this funny but it ended up a little angsty instead. There's a little bit of Anti-Beth in here. That wasn't part of the prompt...that's just for my storyline..if you don't like that don't read. Let me know what you think :)

i do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_wwwwwwww wwwwwww wwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwww_**

Where the fuck was she?

Daryl walked through the woods, his heart starting to beat a little erratically in his chest. Carol wouldn't take off again would she? She wouldn't leave him again...not after he had just found her? Not after she had just saved all their asses.

She really had saved their asses at that shit hole Terminus. Sneaking in with a group of walkers, covered in mud like some kind of dirty fallen angel.

He'd known when he'd seen her from a distance...he'd finally figured out what the feelings he'd been having for months meant. He loved her.

He'd wanted to run to her and tell her right away...how he felt, but he'd rendered paralyzed, swamped by such a deep feeling of relief that he dropped to his knees, she was alive. That was quickly followed by guilt, he'd given her up for dead. He hadn't had faith in her, hadn't looked for her. Instead he'd been caught up in Beth's sunshine and fucking glittery rainbows. The fact that he'd lost Carol and everyone he cared about after the prison had knocked him on his ass. He'd felt obligated to Beth but in the back of his mind he'd been pissed. Why did she deserve to make it? When so many had not.

But she was a kid, and dealing with her Dad's death the best way she knew how, like most teenagers, by being selfish spoiled brat. He'd gone along for the ride...what fucking else did he have to do?

It had struck him...when she'd been playing her drinking game, after all this time, all he had done for the group, provided for them and her too, protected them. She thought he was nothing but a piece of redneck trash.

"**_Your every bit as good as them"_**

It had swirled around him, Carol's voice, her smile, her scent. He became enraged. She should have been there, not Beth. Just like him, she'd worked her ass of for the group:Sacrificed herself. He'd taken his anger out on Beth, before he'd realized what he was doing. He was ashamed now of what he'd done. Manhandling a fucking kid! He'd seen Carol's face in his mind. Her beautiful eyes, filled with tears, how ashamed she'd be of him in that moment. Carol had probably been closest to Beth after her sister and father, a surrogate mother figure and she'd loved Beth fiercely. He knew in that moment if Carol had been there she'd have kicked his ass.

He resolved himself to protect Beth at all costs, he owed it to Hershel, to Carol, to Maggie, to them all. If she was the last member of their group, he would protect her, try to make a life for her. She deserved some stability, she was a kid, she was the little sister he never had. He'd failed her though, failed another kid...just like he'd known in his heart he'd failed Sophia.

There was no hope, gagged and bound at Terminus he'd resigned himself to being with Carol again when he heard her, he saw her. His avenging angel, covered in mud. She'd saved them all.

He'd lost track of her while fleeing Terminus, they'd been escaping through the woods when they'd heard the slightest rustle in the trees. She'd appeared through the trees, like a fucking mythological creature. Judith in her arms, Tyreese at her side.

The reunions had been brief. Judith had been tearfully reunited with Rick who'd grabbed Carol and hugged her tightly in a way the reminded Daryl of the hug the two had shared after he'd found Carol in the tombs.

She'd turned to him then with a smile. It lit up her face, it made him want to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness. She was strength, she had faith, she hadn't given up.

She'd practically collided with him, throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. He'd wanted to cry...the realization had hit him, he loved her, but she deserved better, better than him.

He'd buried his face in her neck, unwilling to let her go. This was probably the one time he'd ever hold her. He wanted to memorize every part of that moment. Her feel, hell even her scent through all that mud.

He vowed to himself he would always protect her, look out for her. She was the only person that he wouldn't be able to handle failing. He wouldn't fail her, it would be enough to be near her, even though he yearned for something more, to love her the way she deserved.

He would never leave her side again, but he would keep his distance emotionally, and if she found happiness with someone else he would suffer in silence.

They'd set a quick pace in the woods, putting as much distance between themselves and Terminus after gathering Carol and Tyreese's supplies. When they'd been ready to collapse, they'd made camp. Her efficient organization on display as she made due with what they had, trying to comfort and settle everyone in for the night.

He'd watched her like a hawk, his eyes never leaving her. Fearful she would fade away or disappear, but he'd lost track of her, when Rick had made his way over to him to discuss plans, just like that...she was gone.

He'd panicked, been almost on the verge of a full scale panic attack his eyes darting around camp. Glenn had noticed his distress.

"She heard water earlier...she went to find it" he said.

"By herself?" He asked his panic increasing.

"Daryl...she was armed, and said if she found it she might wash up. I offered to go with her but she said no...she can handle herself. She just saved out asses" Glenn reassured him.

He turned to grab his crossbow he'd managed to retrieve at Terminus and turned to go after her.

Where the fuck was she? He thought again. He needed to slow the fuck down, he was going to fuck up if he didn't. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard it; water.

His instincts took over, like a wild animal dying of thirst, he made his way silently toward the water. He broke through the trees when he saw her, his breath caught in his throat. There she was, his fallen angel.

She was standing in the water, her back to him. Her clothes obviously scrubbed and drying on a rock. Her back was bare and he could see the water trace a path down her smooth skin as she scooped handfuls over her head. The sun was just starting to set, and the moon was up already, the combination forging a wild pattern over the water of glowing colors. The water was surrounded by a rock face, she was safe, he should leave her to her privacy, but he couldn't tear his gaze away. She scooped more water over herself, her hands running innocently over her body, but it set his blood on fire. She pivoted slightly and saw the profile of her breast, perfect. He wanted to touch her so badly he whimpered.

Her head fell back her eyes closed as her hands ran over her breasts.

She sighed deeply making a contented sound. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. She turned slightly again. He groaned as he watched her hand slide down her abdomen, dipping under the waist level water. He groaned out loud when her hand hidden by the water obviously moved in between her legs.

She stilled and looked over her shoulder at him. A coy smile breaking over her face. She titled her head as though beckoning him to her. He should go, leave, who was he to interrupt this private moment for her. He was lost in thought as he stared at her but still managed to stifle a whimper when she turned to face him fully, her hands dropping to her side. God she was so beautiful standing there in the water, he wanted to go to her so badly but he should go, he should...

"Daryl" she said interrupting his thoughts "Get your ass in here" she said grinning and quirking her brow at him with a cheeky grin, before turning her back away from him yet again. She looked over her shoulder again and gave him a look that set him ablaze and added "Please" in a hoarse whisper.

He was stunned for a moment but he rapidly started shedding his clothes. She did ask nicely after all.

He stepped into the water naked, it was surprisingly warm. He made his way to her, with every step his anticipation growing.

Her back was still turned towards him when she was within arms reach. He reached out and grabbed her waist. He felt her feet slip off the bottom and she seemed to float directly to him as his arms wrapped around her stomach.

It was almost too much, the feel of her warm wet skin pressed tightly to his body, his straining dick nestled on the top of her ass. His hands had a mind of their own and moved starting to roam freely. He settled one hand on her breast and the other in between her legs as his fingers started to circle her clit, all the while he was pulling her closer, grinding her into his rigid dick. He wanted more than anything to make her cum, while screaming out his name.

His lips traced a trail up her neck as she panted. He pulled her ear lobe into his lips, lightly rolling it in between his teeth. Before letting it go and whispering in her

"Are you sure this is what you want? You deserve so much better than me" he said. He was done fighting it. Fuck he'd lasted all but six hours. If she gave him a chance to prove how he felt, to be with her, he would never let her go.

"Daryl" she panted touching his hand in between her legs to still it for a moment "We have a lot to talk about, but you know the truth about what happened to me and Tyreese right?"

"Yeah" he whispered his heart aching for her. Tyreese had told him the story as they walked, they needed to talk, but he knew with no doubts. She wasn't a murderer.

She arched her back and grinded her ass back into him. Her hand on top of his in between her legs, putting slight pressure on it as his fingers started to move again.

"Well then" she said on a moan "I say this in the nicest way possible, everything else can wait, and don't ever say you don't deserve this. You deserve to be happy, just like I do...That's what you are, you're my happy ending."

He put his face in her neck, touched at her words, she always had a way of cutting past the bullshit. Of seeing the things in him that no one else saw. Of making him feel special, honourable.

She was moving with his hand now, as he slid his fingers along her fold, and circled her clit. He slipped his fingers inside of her, loving the feel of her, his anticipation and excitement kicked up another notch.

She climaxed then, surrendering completely to his touch, throwing her head back on his shoulder, her feet floating up off the bottom again as her back arched and she called out his name in between low husky whimpers.

When her breathing calmed he was pressing kisses to her neck when he thought fuck it, might as well go all in.

"I love you" he said

"I know...I love you too" she said softly.

She grabbed his hand pulling him to an area where there was a smooth outcropping of rocks. She bent herself over the rocks. Her smooth back glistening in the moonlight. Smiling again at him over her shoulder she said "Please...I need you"

He put his hands on her hips growling softly. "You don't ever have to beg me." He said softly.

He grasped his dick in his hand, stroking his hand down the rigid shaft in anticipation as he positioned himself in between her legs, guiding himself to her opening and pushing inside of her.

He pressed his forehead to her back when he was fully inside of her, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He slid his hand under neath her stomach pulling her up to him.

The change of angle had her gasping out his name as he held her to him. She writhed almost frantically against him as he steadied them with one hand on the rock " There's no rush" he said softly into her ear.

Her head tilted forward as his lips found her neck yet again and he began to thrust into her. The buoyancy of the water pulling her up with every thrust her feet leaving the bottom yet again. He clamped his hand between her legs as he started to go quicker fingering her clit as he pounded into her. Her felt her cum before he did, her walls clamping down on him tightly and then he lost control yelling out her name.

When he felt like he could breath he turned her in his arms, picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and wound her arms around his neck, then moved out into the water again, so they were submersed to their shoulders. She didn't weigh much on land, in the water she was weightless.

She nuzzled his neck as he moved, when he stopped he nudged her face up in front of him, claiming her lips for the first time as his hands splayed out on her ribs holding her to him tightly, before one slid down to her ass.

They broke apart and she went back to his neck her body relaxed and total supported by him.

"Are ya ready to talk?" He asked quietly a little amazed he could find his voice.

"No" she said softly "we will, but not yet...this feels like a dream...we'll have to wake up soon enough."

"Ok...but I'm sorry, for what you went through, for not being there for you...I gave up...you deserve better than me, then what I did..."He started only to stop when she placed her fingers on his lips

"What happened is done, you can't change that...neither can I" she said sadly "I know who you are...inside...what really matters, the rest, the rest we can deal together." She smiled cupping his cheeks her fingers trailing over his cheek bones "Your every bit as good as everyone else Pookie, and to me you're even better. You're my everything" she said with a grin "You're my happy ending"


End file.
